


Same Minds

by doublejfics



Series: 25 Days of Joshtin Love [2]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Taglish dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublejfics/pseuds/doublejfics
Summary: "Did we really get each other the same gifts?"
Relationships: Justin De Dios/Josh Cullen Santos
Series: 25 Days of Joshtin Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035555
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Same Minds

**Author's Note:**

> It's now Day 2 <3 A little late in posting, but it's here.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> \- Fics

**Day 2: Did we really get each other the same gifts?**

* * *

The sun was starting to shine, but the couple was still asleep in each other's arms. Not even the buzzing alarm clock from their bedside table can wake them up. 

Then, as the noise got louder and more irritating, Josh decided to turn around, his back facing Justin and clicked the off button. It was already 9:30 in the morning, and he knew he needed to get up and cook the both of them breakfast. 

As he was about to get up, the younger one stirred from his slumber and grabbed Josh's arm.

"Where are you going?" Justin whispered

"Good Morning to you too, sleepy head," Josh said as he kissed his boyfriend's forehead. "I'm going to cook us breakfast, so wake up and go to the dining area, okay?" he added as he playfully smacked Justin's cute butt (as he would like to describe it).

As Josh was heading out to the kitchen, he looked at the calendar. It was already December first, and he already knew what to give Justin. He was ready to pop the question. He already had a ring in mind.

He was cooking their favorite toast, bacon and hot chocolate, and as he was frying the bacon, he could feel two slender arms wrap around his waist. 

"Smells good." 

"Thanks. Can you please prepare the table for us?" 

"Sure," Justin said as he nuzzled into Josh's neck for a minute before setting the table. 

Justin was beyond happy as he observed Josh from the dining area. They've been together for six years, and soon, it's going to be forever 'till the end of time.

* * *

It's already December 24, and it's the day Josh has been waiting for. They were going to head to the town plaza to see the giant Christmas tree that the city was turning on. 

As they were heading out, Josh put his other hand inside his pocket, feeling up the small box that will tie them forever, while the other is holding his world, his muse, his haven. 

They arrived at the plaza at around 10:30 PM. The Christmas tree isn't going to be lit 'till 12 AM, so they decided to look around the stalls. They played the games for a while and bought themselves matching Christmas headdresses. 

As the clock struck closer to midnight, Josh then dragged Justin to the center of the plaza. 

"You know," he began, feeling his nerves light up. "There are a lot of things I would like to tell you, but by now I know _na nagsasawa kana sa paulit ulit ko_. _Pero alam mong di ako magsasawa sa pag alala sayo kung gaano ka ka importante sakin._ You were there _nung_ _gustong gusto ko na sumuko_ _at nagpapasalamat ako sa maykapal na dinala ka nya sakin para mahalin."_

Josh then took a deep breath. _ "MAHAL NA MAHAL KITA JUSTIN DE DIOS, _ " Josh yelled, the last line of his speech echoing around them.

" _ UY! Ano ka ba nakakahiya ka, _ " Justin responded, shushing him, and his cheeks were red from embarrassment. Despite this, he had a fond smile on his face. "But, I love you too...I really do.  _ Alam mo naman na yan. _ I'm not good with words  _ pero walang ibang tao na gusto kong makasama ngayon kundi ikaw lang. Ikaw at ikaw lang ang mahal ko at mamahalin ko." _

They both stared at each other's eyes for a while, enjoying the moment they have together and appreciating each other's presence. Suddenly, they both spoke up and were about to kneel. 

"Josh I---"

"Justin I---" 

They noticed what they were going to do and burst out laughing at the center. People were staring, but they didn't care. 

"Oh my gosh, ano ba Jah,ako nauna eh," Josh said, laughing.

"Anong ikaw, ako kaya nauna," Justin replied with a huge smile on his face. 

**“Did we really get each other the same gifts?”** Josh asked.

“Apparently so,” Justin replied. “Same minds, I suppose.” 

Josh then took out the box from his pocket and so did Justin. "I can't believe we were going to propose at the same time," Josh chuckled. 

"Let's do it together then."

"On the count of three?"

"One…" they both got down on one knee.

"Two…" they gripped the box in their hands.

"Three!" 

They then opened their respective boxes, asking at the same time:

"Justin De Dios, will you marry me?" 

"Josh Cullen Santos, will you be mine?" 

They both chuckled as they put the ring on each other's hands. 

As they were enjoying their moment, the countdown started. Hand in hand, they both looked at the huge Christmas tree and waited for Christmas day to come. 

This will be the most memorable one for them, for sure, as they got each other the same gift that will bind them forever.

  
  



End file.
